User talk:85.75.97.14
P. Baxter Please don't worry about such trivial matters. There's a note at the bottom of her page explaining her powers. Annasean51 07:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thats why I worry so much!Because there is already a note at the bottom explaining her powers,why shouldnt that be mentioned in her infobox as well.Im talking about a compromise here!Thats why I ensist on adding possibly next to Molecular Immobilization. 07:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :She didn't have MI, god. Stop bringing up OLD arguments. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :These arguments are not old.That matter is not over.Some people seriously doubt she had Molecular Deceleration.There is a lot of proof that she may actually possessed Molecular Immobilization.Besides you dont even respect KhanWiz's opinion!He also think P.Baxter may possess Molecular Immobilization. 08:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not going in there, end of story. Stop creating drama. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Just talk with KhanWiz about this matter.Please!What you 've got to lose..?Please!Its the only way to end this dispute. 09:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :You're the only one complaining about it though. So if you stop complaining the dispute will be over. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Discuss that with KhanWiz.Hear his opinion about P.Baxter.He is just as important in this wiki as you.The dispute is on going because you cant accept the possibility of her having Molecular Immobilization as well. 09:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's been discussed like 10 times, that she had MD. Just stop creating drama. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Look, Anton never froze, right from the start he was only slowed down, even before he resisted it, so there is no proof she had molecular immobilization, she had molecular deceleration. Charmdozo 09:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :No,of course not.Anton adjusted!He was slowed down because of his adjustment ability.If someone use Molecular Immobilization and the other adjusts,it looks like he is decelerated.Thats why Im trying to convince you that she might have had Molecular Immobilization. 13:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :We say Bacter had deceleration because she decelerated Anton, we do not say she had immobilzation, because Anton was not immobilized. The prophecy states that "each generation would become stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three sisters".... Baxter being Patty's grandmother and Piper's great grandmother, it would make sense for her to have a weaker form of the power, allowing her to decelerate rather than immobilize. PS: This has been discussed many times before P3nathan :This doesnt make sense.Generations before P.Baxter posseseed Molecular Immobilization.Im talking about Melinda Warren,Beatrice Warren etc.How could all these possess a stronger version thatn their descendant?Even P.Baxters mother possessed Molecular Immobilization.Plus Anton mentioned he was gonna "fight through" her power,meaning that she had Molecular Immobilization.Just talk to KhanWiz.He will verify what Im saying now. 14:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe her past life abused the power? Annasean51 14:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe!We dont know.But maybe she also has Molecular Immobilization.All these are assumptions and speculations.We cant be sure if her power was abused.However I think we can be sure that she may have had Molecular Immobilization.There are evidences suggesting she might have had that power. 16:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) All the evidence points to molecular decleration, there is no real evidence that suggests she might have immobilization, so it should remain molecular deceleration. Charmdozo 16:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No.it shouldnt!P.Baxter possessed Molecular Immobilization not Molecular Deceleration.I know that it looks like it was Molecular Deceleration but ii wasnt.Anton looks like is decelerated because he was adjusting to P.Baxters Molecular Immobilization.You can contact KhanWiz.He also thinks P.Baxter had Molecular Immobilization. 18:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Please stop trying to use Khan as a scapegoat. Unless you have official proof the P. Baxter had immobilization, you should just give up. PLEASE give up. It doesn't matter. She had deceleration, end of story. Annasean51 18:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, it really doesn't matter who thinks what, it's about what was shown. She has molecular deceleration. Charmdozo 18:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you have official proof she had Molecular Deceleration?Dont tell thats what we saw during that episode.Because that could also have been Molecular Immobilization,though Anton adjusted.Why dont we ask one of the directors,or one of the actors?Holly marie Combs,Alyssa Milano.Maybe they know. 18:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, just let it go. It's done and over. Charmdozo 18:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Here's an idea! You could start you're own Charmed Wiki! Then you could do whatever you want!Annasean51 19:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.But its way too difficult!Why cant you accept whay Im saying?If we ask one of the directors or one of the actresses we can end this dispute once and for all. 20:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) the dispute is settled as far as 99% of the users on this wikia is concerned. Charmdozo 20:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I only told that because I think that people who have actually involved with the series and the scripts,know something more.What else do you suggest?Do you have abetter idea,in order to solve this problem once and for all. 22:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC)